


I Can't. (I surrender)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Chickens, Crack, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Gay Chicken, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The arena was loud, deafening screams and cheers of the audience. It was time to bet, time to decide on who they think will win above all.Atsumu witnessed it with his own two eyes, staring blankly at the audience above, cheers roaring into his ears. It was suffocating, almost cruel.It was a battle where he knows one will triumph, and one will die.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	I Can't. (I surrender)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astraeayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/gifts).



> idk what im doing

"The arena was loud, deafening screams and cheers of the audience. It was time to bet, time to decide on who they think will win above all.

Atsumu witnessed it with his own two eyes, staring blankly at the audience above, cheers roaring into his ears. It was suffocating, almost cruel. It was a battle where he knows one will triumph, and one will die. He looks down where his hook is placed, sharp and ready to strike at any given moment. Ah, how he hated this. He hated hurting, he hated when he kills another just to win this stupid excuse of a game.

Was this all a game to them?

Was this only for entertainment?

Was death an exciting sight to behold?

He didn't know.

He didn't want to know.

His companion stroked him, whispering reassuring words that he will win again. He will win against his enemy, and bring gold to his family.

But does he really need to?

Was this worth it?

He stared forward, meeting a pair of familiar, dark eyes. One that he has accustomed to seeing, one that he loves seeing.

"Kiyoomi" he says, greeting the other. He bowed, a sign of respect within the walls of this arena. His face showed pain, however, because Kiyoomi was no ordinary being.

No, he was one of a kind.

A black rooster, as dark as the night, one that had captivated him, and stole his little rooster heart.

He loves him, but he can't bring himself to kill him.

"I don't want to do this… cockfighting…." he murmurs, soft. "I don't want to kill you."

"We have no choice… I can't… either." Kiyoomi replies. Atsumu started crying, right before the whistle blew, right before the game to the death had finally started.

It was rooster Kiyoomi that striked first- flapping his wings, scratching at Atsumu but not too hard.

He was hesitating.

"I don't want to fight you, Omi" he resigns, not moving. The crowd booed at him, and his owner was yelling for him to move.

He can't do it.

"I love you, Kiyoomi" he says, softly. "Kill me."

Kiyoomi sobbed, and pretended to scratch him with the hook, but it was an embrace. When they broke off, Atsumu pretended to fight back, and Kiyoomi did too.

Haha…

Who knew that their love would end so tragically?

"I love you, Atsumu" he says, charging at the other rooster, who had his hook ready to pretend-strike.

Time slowed.

"And I'm sorry."

Kiyoomi charged to the hook, slicing his little rooster neck, injuring him fatally until he's nothing more than a cookable meal.

Atsumu flinched, but the crowd roared.

"Kiyoomi!! No!!" he yelled, sobbing at the dead rooster. "You can't do this to me!!" he sobbed more, until he was taken away by his owner with the prize money.

He slumped when they arrived at the coop. He didn't know what to do without Kiyoomi… his love… his light.

The End."

"That was the most, ridiculous fucking story I have ever heard." The real Kiyoomi says, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I am never going to let you tell stories like that to our kids."

Atsumu chuckles, playing with the wedding ring placed on his ring finger. "I'm a good story teller."

"Cockfighting isn't a good story, idiot."

Atsumu and Kiyoomi laughed, cuddled in bed, and slept. The real Atsumu briefly wondered what he would've done in that situation. If probably in another universe somewhere, he was a little rooster kicking ass, but couldn't for his love.

He shrugged and dozed off.


End file.
